Digital-to-analog converters (DACs) for converting a digital input signal into an analog output signal may include a plurality of current source cells which are controlled by a digital input signal. Output currents of the individual current source cells are added up so that a sum current is provided as an analog output signal. Furthermore, digital-to-analog converters may be designed in single-ended and in differential set-ups.
Single-ended digital-to-analog converters have lower power consumption as compared to differential digital-to-analog converters. Single-ended digital-to-analog converters, however, may provide a distorted output signal due to a capacitive feedback (capacitance feedback) into a gate of a current source transistor provided in a current source cell, when the current source cell is switched to an output line. Thus, when summing up individual currents from switched current source cells, compensation of capacitive feedback is an issue.